


Three

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Ze
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Threesome, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiji and Tsukito wake up their kami for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

The puppeteer's sanctum was full of the eternal whisper of paper. The rope decorations under the torii gates fluttered with the closing of the door as Tsukito and Seiji entered, swayed gently with Waki's movement as he rose from his kneeling position.

The boy on the floor, though, was silent, still, and beautiful as a china doll. Pale hair, pale skin, he was a perfect winter child, a match to the snow that was even now falling outside. Tsukito brushed Seiji's hand with his own, smiling. His twin smiled back, his eyes sparkling with delight, a pinch of wonder, and a dash of lust. The first kami-sama that would bear their name on his heart, and Waki had made him young, slim, a boy just beginning to edge into manhood.

If the "kid" was half as delicious as he looked, they owed Waki some serious sake. From the way that Waki smirked as they ran their eyes over his work, the puppeteer knew it, too.

Tsukito grinned back. It was only fitting. Kotodama and kami had to be...compatible, after all. And Waki's work was well-known and much-sought-after for just that reason.

Waki gestured them forward. He drew the sword at his side, the sound a note of metal amid the murmur of transformed wood. Waki held the blade over the kami's body, tip pointed down at its chest. "Gentlemen. If you'll grip the blade?"

They nodded and reached out, Seiji's hand high, Tsukito's right beneath it. The edge was keen, biting into flesh, and they both drew a slow breath of pain as the blade slid in their grip. Their blood flowed, mixing as it slid down the steel, to drip on their kami's still, pale chest. As Tsukito pulled his hand back, another drop fell from his fingers, splashing red over the boy's nipple. He resisted the urge to lick it off.

The sound as Waki drove the bloodied blade into the kami-shell's chest and then withdrew it was the soft, tearing whisper of steel through paper. Tsukito laid his uninjured hand over his - THEIR - kami's fingers. Paper or no, he felt of nothing more than soft, pliant (albeit slightly too-cool) flesh. Not for long, though, if they had anything to say about it.

"And that's that. He's ready. The rest is up to you. Call his name," and here Waki's smile was too knowing to be anything but a smirk "and he'll come. Eventually."

Seiji grinned up at him, leaning over to lick at that shining red drop of Tsukito's blood on the kami's nipple. "You got that right."

Tsukito, busy binding up the shallow cut on his hand with a clean handkerchief, just smiled.

Waki pulled a rag from somewhere and started cleaning his blade with it. "And no sex in my workshop. If I have to purify the place before my next commission because you boys couldn't wait to get your new toy home, well. Let's just say that all manner of adjustments can be made when maintenance time rolls around."

Tsukito tried to look innocent, as if that had been the furthest thing from his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Seiji did the same. The puppeteer just rolled his eyes and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The silence was suddenly close, intimate. Seiji, running a gentle hand down their kami's side, whispered, "He's beautiful."

Tsukito nodded, kneeling down on the other side. "He's perfect."

Seiji nuzzled into the boy's hair. "Ours. He's ours. I can feel it. I can feel our name inside him."

"Ours," Tsukito agreed, smiling at the picture the two made. He laid a hand on their kami's cheek, and suddenly wanted to see what color his eyes were, to know what his voice sounded like.

They hadn't worried too much over his name. They were kotodama. They knew the power of words, knew how they could come to life. But a name was only a name, after all, and they knew that so long as they didn't choose anything ridiculous their kami would make it his own, regardless. In the end, Seiji had suggested it on the ride over, as they'd driven through the New Year's Day snow. Seiji had chuckled, saying that it was fitting. And it was. A new year, a new day, a new dawn, a new beginning for their kami and for them. As dedicated as Shou had been, their old kami had never truly been theirs. Theirs wasn't the name in his heart, and they hadn't been able to hold him, in the end. The death of his old kotodama had been like a wound, purpose slowly flowing out of him with every day that passed, leaving only a sad goodbye and a tiny paper doll behind.

Now though...now they had a kami of their own. Tsukito laid his hand over the still chest. No heartbeat beneath his palm, but he imagined that he could hear their blood soaking into paper, could feel the power of their names buried somewhere inside. He leaned down, so he could whisper into one perfect ear.

"Hatsuhi." Tsukito let the word resonate in his chest, in his mind, in his balls. The kotodama's power made it not just a word but a thing, a fact, a name linked irrevocably to the form and shape and existence of their beautiful little kami. "Hatsuhi."

"Hatsuhi," Seiji murmured, his power rising, merging with Tsukito's as their voices fell effortlessly into harmony.

" _Hatsuhi_ ," they said, and the power flew from them, like a rope thrown into a well, like an arrow flying true.

They pulled back and looked down, but the kami - no, he was their Hatsuhi now - didn't move yet. Seiji quirked a smile. "Maybe we need to give him a little incentive...." He laid down at Hatsuhi's side, one hand trailing over the boy's chest. "Hatsuhi-kun, come to us. We want to meet you. Want to talk to you....want to touch you...."

Tsukito grinned as well, lying down against Hatsuhi's other side, bracketing the small body between them, his fingers tangling with Seiji's Was it his imagination that the boy's skin seemed warmer? "Hatsuhi...come home to us. We've got your place all ready for you. A nice apartment to live in...the best take-out money can buy...a warm bed...."

Seiji's snort turned into a snicker, "A **very** warm bed.... You won't ever be lonely, we promise." His tongue curled over one nipple, while his eyes were still on Hatsuhi's face, waiting. They'd never seen a kami come to life before. The puppeteer's magic wasn't something one saw every day.

Tsukito carded a hand through Hatsuhi's hair. It was soft and fine, clinging to his fingers like spiderweb. "We'll take such good care of you. Make you feel so good." He nuzzled into the soft hair above Hatsuhi's temple. "You're so beautiful, Hatsuhi. We didn't know you'd be this beautiful. This tempting. It makes us want to risk annoying the puppeteer...."

"Mmmm," Seiji agreed, and Tsukito's breath caught as Seiji lifted one of the boy's hands and slid one slim finger into his mouth. The sound of his groan went straight to Tsukito's cock, wrung a sound from his throat in sympathy. "You taste so good. Do you taste this good all over? I can't wait to find out...."

Tsukito couldn't resist, leaning over to lick one pale nipple with the point of his tongue. He tasted salt and paper and magic, and the little nub responded to him, becoming hard and pink. Under his hand, the skin of Hatsuhi's arm was warm, and Tsukito didn't think it was entirely from his own body heat. Tsukito leaned up, tilting Hatsuhi's head towards him gently so he could kiss his forehead, his eyes, his mouth. His tongue slid between dry lips, but the inside of Hatsuhi's mouth was wet and sweet, helplessly yielding. Tsukito heard Seiji moan next to him, heard him whisper into Hatsuhi's ear, "You look so hot together. I want to see you kiss him, Hatsuhi. He's such a good kisser, you'll enjoy him. Want to see you in his arms, in his lap. You've got such beautiful lips. I want to see them wrapped around his cock. Want to see you spread open and needy for us. Want to hear what kinds of sounds you'll make when we fuck you. God, want to make you feel so good, hear you scream when you come...."

Tsukito moaned into Hatsuhi's mouth, his twin's words all too evocative when he was trying NOT to come in his jeans. He found Seiji's hair by feel alone and dragged his head over so he could kiss him silent, could nip at that tempting silver tongue. Seiji laughed, delighted, and kissed him back, all passion and fire that burned down his bones and settled in his hips, right behind his cock.

Seiji NEVER helped when Tsukito was trying to control himself.

They pulled away when they felt Hatsuhi stir and heard his first little waking sound of confusion. They looked down in time to see his eyes open (a clear blue, Tsukito noted with delight, warm like the tropical ocean), to see him blink at them and gasp as Seiji leaned down to suck on their kami's nipple again. "Mast...err....SEIJI! S..stop it! We're...this isn't the...nngh...isn't the place for this!"

Hatsuhi's voice was high, sweet, a boy's voice, fond but aggravated. His brows drew down, his mouth frowning mightily as he put both hands on the top of Seiji's head and tried to push him away in a fit of propriety. "Master Tsukito! Tell...ack...tell him to stop!"

Tsukito found that he couldn't stop grinning. Oh yes, they owed Waki SO much sake that it wasn't even funny. "Now, Seiji," Tsukito said, seriously. "This is our kami-sama. We should treat him properly."

"YES," Hatsuhi said, glaring offendedly as Seiji pulled away, grinning and unrepentant.

"Yes," Tsukito said. He pulled off his coat, wrapping it around Hatsuhi's shoulders, tucking it around his slim hips, and belting it around his waist. He leaned in, stealing a kiss on Hatsuhi's cheek that made their little kami blush but not, Tsukito noticed, pull away. Hatsuhi knew them already, as well he should. "We will take you home, give you a nice warm bath, and then ravish you properly in our own bed."

Seiji laughed, and Hatsuhi's "Master Tsukito!" attempted to be scandalized. When Tsukito stood with Hatsuhi in his arms, however, he was sure that the boy's clutch at his shoulders wasn't entirely to steady himself. "Do you have any objections to this plan, Hatsuhi?" he asked.

Hatsuhi turned a fascinating and utterly charming shade of crimson, but merely buried his face in Tsukito's shoulder, emerging to swat irritably at Seiji's hand when he attempted to slide it under Tsukito's coat.

Tsukito laughed. Oh yes, Hatsuhi knew them. He carried their names, carried within him all that they were. The thought made Tsukito smile. Another person to know them like they knew each other, to know what they were, what they wanted, and why they wanted it? To know how good it felt to be together, to be one, and how strong and safe it made them? Another to share with, to help them be even stronger, even safer, even better?

Seiji bumped against Tsukito's shoulder, leaning over to kiss a bit of that blushing skin, and the feeling of them suddenly being three instead of two settled warm under Tsukito's breastbone, like a name carved into his heart.


End file.
